Mushu
Mushu is the deuteragonist of Disney's Mulan. He was the small red dragon to help Mulan. At first, Mulan's companions were to be two reptilian creatures; the idea of the creatures being dragons had not been established. However, feeling that two sidekicks would overcrowd the story, the animators then decided on a two-headed dragon, though they were green and grotesque. After the animators decided on a single-headed dragon, they established Mushu's physical concept. For better use, the animators shrunk Mushu to a smaller size. He is voiced by Eddie Murphy, who later voiced Donkey in the Shrek films and Mark Moseley in the sequel and later appearances. Personality In contrast to Mulan, Mushu is in most situations more comical, overconfident, and impulsive. He strives to be one of the family guardians again and selfishly decides to convince Mulan to join the army to turn her into a war hero, believing this will get him back on the "top shelf." However, he comes to realize how selfish he has been, admitting to Mulan that he risked her life to further his own goals. He then intends to take her home to face the consequences of his actions, but when she insists on stopping the Huns, Mushu loyally follows her, showing that underneath, he has a good heart. He's also always paired with Cri-Kee, a supposedly lucky cricket originally belonging to Grandmother Fa. He serves as Mushu's polar opposite and sidekick. Together, the two are often at odds, with Cri-Kee, unlike Mushu, being incredibly selfless and cautious, whilst Mushu is often self-centered and impulsive. Even so, despite usually bickering whenever they're together, the two are apparently best friends deep down, and do appreciate each other, as well as save one another on various occasions, especially on Mushu's end, as Cri-Kee is usually too small to take care of himself. History ''Mulan Mushy spends most of the first act as a incense burner in the Fa Family Temple. After Mulan runs away to join her father's place in the army, the Head Ancestor brings him to life. They order him to wake the Great Stone Dragon to protect Mulan. However, the plan failed. He is later seen before the training camp with Mulan. Mushu is later seen during Shang's song ("I'll make a Man Out of You"). During an event to fight Shan Yu's army, he is able to rescue Cri-Kee from the snow after the Huns are buried in the snow. During the battle with Shan Yu, he scares off the firework employees with Cri-Kee. He is able to launch a firework at Shan-Yu. He later appears during China restored back at Mulan's home. Mulan 2 In this film, Mushu acts as the protagonist/main but semi antagonist, as the real antagonist is actually Lord Qin. He is seen with the ancestors in the beginning. When Mulan and Shang are getting married, the ancestors say that Mushu's job as a guardian will be lost. Mushu tries to stop them, but it almost did work. Mushu's antics were bad, but later became good by becoming the Golden Dragon of Unity. He later rejoiced with the ancestors near the end of the film. Trivia *Eddie Murphy could not reprise his role as Mushu for ''Mulan II due to a clause in his contract for Shrek 2. Because of this, Mark Moseley replaced him. Coincidentally, Moseley has also filled in for Murphy by voicing Donkey in the Shrek video games. *Joe Pesci was originally cast as Mushu, but after a few voice tryouts, animators didn't think that he was right for the role. *Along with Mulan, Mushu is the most iconic and popular character from Mulan. *In the Disney Princess franchise, Mushu is the only sidekick of a Disney Princess to have a more significant role than the love interest along with the Seven Dwarfs in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Jaq and Gus in Cinderella. *In deleted scenes, we see that Mushu is not only charismatic but has an amazing singing voice. He even had his own song named "Keep 'em Guessing." *If "Keep 'em Guessing" wasn't deleted, Mushu would've been the second animal friend of a Disney Princess to have a song of his own (the first being Sebastian, the third being Louis). *In deleted scenes, Mushu calls Mulan by various nicknames including "Miss," "Doll," "Babe," "Mademoiselle" and "Sweetcakes." *In House of Mouse, we learn that his favorite foods are Kung Pao chicken and fresh roasted nuts. Drinking iced water prohibits his ability to breathe fire for a little while. *Mushu bears a resemblance to Melty from Lilo & Stitch: The Series in both appearance and color. However, unlike Melty, Mushu lacks wings and cannot fly. *Throughout the movie, Mushu refers to Khan as a "cow," and yet only once, after the Hun archers attack the cart carrying cannons with fire arrows and destroy it, Mushu says to Mulan, "Oh, sure. Save the horse." *Mushu is one of the several Disney characters to break the fourth wall, with others including Genie and Donald Duck. In Kingdom Hearts, Mushu pulls out a manga and realizes that he was cut from the first book, and in the film, when looking for Mulan during the avalanche sequence of the Tong Shao Pass, he sees some hair in the snow and, thinking it's Mulan, pulls out what is really a Hun, but quickly puts him back under the snow and sheepishly says, "Nope!" to the audience. *Mushu is seen in the Disney Princess Treasury Volume 1. Gallery 36385_1294083866647_full.jpg|Mushu in stone sleep NKZobCj.gif|Mushu emerging and coming to life I LIVE Mushu.gif|"I LIVE!!!!" Mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-2784.jpg|Mushu trying to awaken the Great Stone Dragon, only to accidentally shatter it instead. mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-2903.jpg|"Wait! That's it! I'll make Mulan a war hero, and they'll be beggin' me to come back to work! That's the master plan! Oh, you've done it now, man!" Hero's Journey Mulan, Supernatural Aid.png|"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle?" Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3245.jpg|"So, heed my word, 'cause if the army finds out you're a girl...the penalty...is DEATH!!" mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-3263.jpg|"Who am I? WHO AM I?! I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable..." Mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-3271.jpg|"...the indestructible Mushu!" Mushu's facepalm.jpg|Mushu facepalms viewing Mulan's disastrous training Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5341.jpg|"I think it's time we took this war into our own hands... Hee-hee-hee..." mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-6285.jpg|Mushu accidentally fires a rocket giving their position to the Huns (and pathetically tries to blame Cri-kee for it). Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6661.jpg|"You missed! How could you miss?! He was three feet in front of you!!!" Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6913.jpg|Mushu and Cri-kee screaming at the edge of an avalanche. Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-7792.jpg|"Did you see those Huns?! They popped outta the snow...like daisies!" mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-7809.jpg|"Let's go kick some Hunny buns!" Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-8785.jpg|(Tower Guard: Who are you?) "Your worst nightmare!" mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-8874.jpg|Mushu preparing to blow Shan Yu to bits. mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-8925.jpg|Mushu laughing after obliterating Shan Yu mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-8938.jpg|"You...are a lucky bug!" Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9070.jpg|"Our little baby's all grown up and savin' China! You have a tissue?" Mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-9549.jpg|"Take it, Crikee!" Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9592.jpg|Mulan thanks Mushu for his help Mushu in Mulan2.jpg|Mushu in the sequel Similar Heroes *Donkey (Shrek): Both were voiced by Eddie Murphy, besides that Donkey is sidekick of Shrek, titular protagonist of franchise. Mushu is the best sidekick of Mulan, titular protagonist of the movie of the same name. Category:Dragons Category:Reptilian Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Sidekick Category:Immortals Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Dimwits Category:Rescuers Category:Predecessor Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Cowards Category:Con artist Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Monster Slayers Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Inept Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Pure of heart Category:Bludgeoners Category:Control Freaks Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Envious Heroes Category:Psychics Category:Outright Heroes Category:Straight man Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Heroic Liars